The Family Series
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: Summary: This is the beginning of The Family Series involving Red Beauty and Swan Queen that my bud fivebyfreakingfive and I have been bouncing around.. Part one: Ruby and Belle want to start a family so they go to Regina and Emma for help…


It was a quiet night.

Ruby laid on the couch with her head resting on Belle's lap. Her wife sat above her, her blue eyes focused intently on her newest book. Belle's fingers gently caressed Ruby's face. Absentmindedly tracing down her jawline, over her lips, and back again. Ruby smiled, taking Belle's hand in her own and pressing a small kiss to her palm.

"Belle?" Ruby called out softly as she played with her wife's fingers.

"Hmmm?" Belle responded, never taking her eyes off the pages.

Ruby's teeth grazed her bottom lip as she pondered the correct way to ask her question. Her fingers laced with Belle's. "What do you think about us starting a family?"

Belle's brow furrowed as she slowly lowered her book. She glanced down at Ruby. "What?"

Ruby tilted her head back slightly so her eyes met Belle's. "What do you think about us starting a family?" she repeated. "You know, having a baby."

A small smile crossed Belle's lips. She untangled her hand from Ruby's and rested it on her wife's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" she teased, with a small chuckle.

Ruby pushed her hand away. "I'm fine." She sat up, sitting Indian style on the cushion next to Belle. "And I'm serious."

Belle placed her book on the arm of the couch. She turned in her seat so she was facing Ruby. "What brought this on?"

"Well, we've been married for over a year and I just think it would be amazing to raise a son… or a daughter.. with you." She took Belle's hand once again. "Regina and Emma are already on kid number two and they look so happy." She kissed Belle's hand before looking into her eyes. "I want that for us."

Belle looked slightly concerned. "Are you not happy?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "What? No—I mean—Yes, of course I'm happy!" She tugged Belle a little closer. "I love you. I love you so much that I want to start a family with you." She flashed her perfect smile. "I want a little representation of both of us showing the world what the power of true love can create."

Concern crossed Belle's features for just a moment. "How can we be sure it will work for us?"

Ruby's teeth grazed her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. "Well, it worked for Regina and Emma. Eva is, what? Three months old now? She's happy and healthy and beautiful." She shrugged. "The power of true love is an amazing thing. They have it. We have it." She smiled brightly at her wife. "I'm one thousand percent positive we will have the same result."

Belle chuckled lightly, touching Ruby's face. "You've become a lot sappier since we've been married." she teased, smiling when Ruby turned her head to kiss the inside of her palm. When Ruby looked into her eyes again, she smiled warmly and caressed her cheek with her thumb. "Alright. I'll talk to Regina and find out what we need to do."

Ruby's hazel eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

Ruby leapt from her place on the couch, pouncing on Belle. The loud laughter filled shriek she received from Belle in response only fueled her more. She placed frenzied kisses all over her wife's face until she hovered closely to her lips. Her broad, wolfish grin covering her face.

"We're going to have a baby." Ruby stated, brushing her lips lightly against Belle's.

Belle cupped her face and smiled lovingly at her wife. "Yes we are." she agreed as she pulled Ruby downward and kissed her….

* * *

Emma brought drinks to her guests, setting a cup down in front of Belle then Ruby. They thanked her and Emma settled down in the chair across from her friends. "So, what's up?" Emma inquired, taking a sip from her drink. "You sounded super excited when you called asking to come over."

Belle and Ruby exchanged glances. Belle nodded, giving Ruby the go ahead to speak on their behalf. Ruby cleared her throat, wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her jeans. "We wanted to talk to Regina about—"

"Talk to me about what?" Regina questioned, walking slowly down the steps. The baby in her arms reaching her tiny hand up to grab hold of her Mother's hair. Regina smiled, shifting her head to move the strand out of her daughter's grasp. She walked toward her wife and leaned down. "Emma, take Eva for a moment, please?"

When Emma reached up, Belle quickly leaned forward. "Would you mind if I held her?" Belle requested, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

Regina raised an eyebrow. A small knowing smirk crossed her lips. "Of course not."

She walked over and gently handed her daughter over to Belle. Her smirk turned into a smile when she saw the way Belle held and cooed over the baby. Ruby looked over her wife's shoulder. She pressed her finger into Eva's belly, making a small noise that caused Eva to laugh. The sound brought a large smile to both women's faces. They locked eyes once again before returning their attention to Eva.

Regina crossed her arms against her chest, raising an eyebrow. "You two want to have a baby, don't you?"

"Is that obvious?" Belle asked, making faces at Eva just to hear her laugh once again. The smile spread wide across her face. Her attention pulled away from Eva for just a moment to look at Regina. "Will you help us? What do we need to do?"

"All I need is a few drops of blood from you and Ruby. It's a simple potion. One that only takes a few hours to create."

Ruby straightened suddenly. Her mind began to race. Her eyes blinked rapidly as the thoughts spun through her mind. Part of her would be going into this child. Even though she knew that before coming to Regina for help, hearing it made it more real. Part of her. Would it be the cursed part of her? Would her child have to go through the same changes she goes through every full moon?

Emma furrowed her brow when she saw the color drain from her friend's face. She turned to her wife and their eyes locked. A silent conversation struck between them until Emma nodded and took a step toward Ruby. She grabbed her friend's wrist gently and lead her away from her wife.

"Why don't you come help me out in the kitchen?" she requested, leading Ruby toward the back of the house. "Let Regina and Belle talk about this for a bit."

Ruby nodded, the blank expression still covering her face as she followed Emma into the kitchen. Her keen wolf hearing catching every words spoken by Regina and Belle.

_"I recommend you carry the baby, Belle. With Ruby shifting during a full moon—"_

_"Oh, yes.. I quite agree. I want Ruby to be able to run free on those nights. I fully intended on being the one to carry the baby." Her voice beamed with excitement. "Oh, Regina, thank you so much for helping us."_

_"It's my pleasure, dear."_

"Ruby."

The sound of Emma saying her name cut through her focus. She shook her head slightly and her hazel eyes turned to the blonde dangling a beer bottle in front of her face. Emma smirked, pushing it closer to Ruby.

"This is much better than tea."

Ruby forced a small smile and accepted the bottle. "Thanks." she murmured, bringing it to her lips and guzzling it down.

Emma's eyes widened as she watched her friend down the beer. "Yeah, I was going to ask you if something was wrong, but I'm pretty sure I already know the answer." She jumped up on the counter, taking a quick look out of the door. If Regina saw her sitting on the counter, she would kill her. She returned her attention to Ruby. "What's on your mind?"

Ruby lowered the bottle. She stared at it, rolling it between her hands. "What if the baby ends up like me?"

Emma furrowed her brow confused. "Like you? What do you mean—" She paused, her mouth opening as the realization hit her. She raised an eyebrow. "You're talking about the wolf thing?"

Ruby nodded.

"Ruby, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Emma hopped down from the counter.

"I have everything to worry about!" Ruby snapped, her hands covered her face as she released a deep growl. She moved her hands, her eyes meeting Emma's once again. "I brought this up to her, you know? I asked if she wanted to start a family and now—" She paused, running her hand through her hair. "Now I'm afraid that our kid will go through the same hell that I went through."

Emma took a step closer, resting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Breathe." She cocked an eyebrow and waited as Ruby took in and released several slow breaths. "Better?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah…"

"Okay, listen to me." Emma stared directly into her friends eyes. "Sure, there is a fifty fifty chance that your baby may end up being a little wolf.."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Is this your way of making me feel better because, if it is, you suck at it."

Emma chuckled. "Let me finish." she requested. "You and Belle are going to be great parents. And you will be there to guide your daughter or son through whatever hurdles they may have in life. Including shifting into a furry creature on full moons." She smiled warmly. "It's going to be okay, Rubes. It's going to be better than okay. It's going to be amazing."

A small smile formed on Ruby's lips. She sighed, feeling a wave of relief fill her body. "Thanks, Emma."

Emma wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Without another word, they walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room to join their wives…

* * *

Ruby sat next to Belle on the couch as they waited for Regina to finish the potion. Belle held Ruby's hand, feeling the odd amount of tension in her fingers. Her free hand brushed lightly across Ruby's skin drawing her attention to her. Their eyes met and Belle furrowed her brow at glimmer of worry buried in her wife's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Are you alright?" Belle questioned, touching Ruby's face.

Ruby nodded, forcing a smile. "I'm fine." She leaned in and pressed a tiny kiss to Belle's cheek.

Belle stared at her, concern feeling her features. "You still want to do this, right?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I do!" Ruby shook her head frantically. She sighed, her eyes dropping for just a moment. "I just—" She raised her eyes to meet Belle's worried ones once again. "I was just a little concerned about the whole, you know, wolf thing, but—"

"Sweetheart.." Belle cooed, leaning in to kiss her forehead. She caressed Ruby's face as she looked lovingly into her eyes. "It'll be fine. Whatever happens, we'll be there for our child, to protect them, and support them. No matter what."

A small smile formed on Ruby's head and she nodded. "You're right. You're always right."

"Well, I don't know about always, but most of the time—." Belle chuckled when Ruby huffed and rolled her eyes.

Emma returned from placing Eva down for her nap with Regina right behind her carrying a vial. "Eva is knocked out." She breathed out. "I don't know what you did to her, Belle, but she went right to sleep." She sat down on the arm of the couch. "That never happens."

Regina stared at her wife, raising an eyebrow. "There is a chair right over there, dear." she noted, motioning her head toward the recliner.

Emma rolled her eyes and stood to take a seat.

Regina stepped toward the couple and handed the vial to Belle. "Here you are." she said as Belle carefully accepted it. The Queen clasped her hands together and smiled. "I suggest after you take it, you and Ruby go straight home and, well…"

"Have sex." Emma interrupted, earning a scolding look from her wife. She shrugged and made a face. "What?"

It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes. She sighed, exasperated and returned her attention to the couple. "I would have said it with a little more eloquence but, yes, you should go home and make love. True love is the power behind this potion. It just needs a little kickstart."

"I have absolutely no issue with doing that." Ruby smirked as Belle nudged her causing her to chuckle.

Belle shook her head. "Incorrigible." she muttered as her eyes gazed down at the vial in her hand. She took in a deep breath, rolling it between her fingers. When Ruby squeezed her free hand gently, she felt the rush of love and courage run through her. She turned her head to meet her wife's eyes. "Baby makes three…"

Ruby flashed her big, beautiful smile. "I love you." she whispered, kissing Belle softly before Belle brought the vial to her lips and swallowed it back….


End file.
